¡Hey, tú! Me gustas
by Papirusa con Lentes
Summary: Escrito en prosa de una persona que trata de transmitir a otra lo mucho que le gusta.
1. ¡Hey!

**¡Hey, tú!**

Cada vez que podía salir, buscaba a una persona en especial dentro de ese mar de gente. Había tantas personas, caminando en diferentes sentidos, que en más de una ocasión me salvé de caer cuando me empujaran. Tuve que apegarme a las paredes para poder avanzar más rápido, casi arrastrándome como babosa.

Era horrible.

Siempre lo era cada vez que salía. Pero quería afrontar eso, debía hacerlo para poder encontrar a esa persona. Sabía con anticipación que nunca vendría a mí, yo era quién debía buscarle, en medio de todos los que me rodeaban. Eran tantas personas y tantos lugares que recorrer que cada vez que volvía a mi casa me decía:

-Son muchos, en algún momento aparecerá.

Con eso me convencía de que mi esfuerzo si valía. Que aunque volviera sin nada físico, la línea imaginaría que me unía a esa persona se iba haciendo más corta y gruesa.

-En algún momento aparecerá, no desesperes. Pronto estará aquí.

Había días, tardes y noches en las que no podía salir; por lo que mi único consuelo era contemplar a la gente desde mi ventana, analizarlos, recordar si ya los había visto. A las personas que me resultaban nuevas, con quienes todavía no me había topado, las miraba fijamente, esperando a sentir alguna vibra. Esperaba a sentir algo.

-Con verlos no sabrás cual es. Debes sentir, tocar.

No muy conforme con eso, esperaba cada que podía salir para arrasar con quienes estuvieran a mi paso. A veces no me preocupaba tanto por leves roces y esperar si sentía algo, a veces me abalanzaba hacía quién fuera. Toques bruscos y rápidos. Mi desesperación aumentaba y en momentos de descontrol solo me concentraba en encontrar a esa persona.

De cualquier forma y por cualquier medio.

-Así no se busca, debes tener más cuidado.

No veía razones, solo quería que ya apareciera. Solo quería que ya estuviera conmigo.

Luego de que volvía tomar control de mis acciones y me daba cuenta del daño que cometía al impacientarme, dejaba de buscar aunque pudiese salir. Hubo tiempos en los que aunque estuviese la puerta abierta yo no me acercaba ni al marco, ni me quedaba a contemplar por la ventana. Eran momentos en los que creía que esa persona en realidad no existía.

Pero luego, poco a poco, la necesidad de seguir buscando volvió a mí. Y en un precioso momento, encontré a mi persona especial.

Te encontré.

No pude verte, por desgracia, pero si pude sentirte. Pude oírte, olerte y saber qué hacías en ese momento. Pude tener esa sensación que se daba cada que aparecía esa persona, cada que se encontraba.

Pude saber en parte cómo eras como persona y me gustaste como tal.

Mi necesidad de saber quién eras desapareció. Pero ya no puedo salir a buscarte, no al menos hasta que tú quieras buscarme a mí.

Cuando sepa que me estás buscando, sabré más cosas de ti y trataré de comunicarme contigo. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para llegar a ti. Una efímera relación contigo me bastará.

Ya te encontré y con eso puedo conformarme por un tiempo... hasta que me encuentres.

Espero que decidas buscarme pronto.

Tal vez, quién sabe, te llegue a gustar como tú me gustaste a mí.


	2. Me gustas

**Me gustas**

¡Hey, tú! Si tú, quién está leyendo esto.

¿Sabes algo? Me gustas.

Me gusta que te guste leer, es un claro indicativo de que eres inteligente, y aunque no lo parezca indica que te intereso. Te interesa saber. ¡Y no me vengas con que no te gusta leer y lo haces para pasar el tiempo! Te gusta leer, lo haces, me gustas. ¡Punto!

¿Verdad? Lo sé. ¿Cómo puede alguien de buenas a primeras escribir que le gusta otra persona que probablemente no conozca? Pues, heme aquí. A mí me gustas.

Me gustas mucho.

Cierto es que no me conoces, casi nadie lo hace de hecho, pero yo si te conozco y me atrevo a confesar que lo suficiente como para que me gustes. Tal vez te resulte difícil de creer, lo que cual es más que probable, pero es cierto. Me gustas.

Te llamé la atención porque quería de alguna forma estar contigo y funcionó. Estás aquí.

Tal vez seas de las personas que leen lo que encuentran porque sí, y tal vez yo sea de los que escriben por la misma razón. Tal vez...

Porque sí.

Porque quise.

Porque me gustas...

¿Estás sonriendo? Me parece bonito. Me alegra poder causarte una sonrisa. Es lindo el hacer sonreír a quien te gusta. Me gusta mucho de ti.

Hay muchas cosas de ti que me gustan.

No eres la perfección personificada, pero tampoco estás tan mal, nadie es perfecto de todos modos. Todos somos prueba de ello.

Las personas que podemos admirar están llenas de defectos aunque pareciera que no los tienen. Hay personas que incluso les llegan a gustar los defectos de otros y los consideran más hermosos e importantes que sus virtudes. La gente es rara, de seguro que tú también. Ni hablar de mí.

Me gustas como seas.

¿Sabes? Quiero tener una relación contigo.

¡Sí! Justo de ese modo que se te pasó por la mente.

¿Quieres que seamos amigos?, ¿Quieres que seamos pareja? ¿O tal vez amantes? No me importa si ya tienes, sé dominar mis celos. No te preocupes. Aunque, si me permites elegir, prefiero que seamos solo amigos. ¿Te molesta? Lo siento en parte. No quiero quitarte la oportunidad de que estés con alguien más. De que alguien esté a tu lado.

Sé que nunca encontrarás a alguien como yo, y yo no me volveré a topar con alguien como tú. Eres especial, en serio, lo eres.

Tienes esa "muchosidad" que al sombrerero loco encantaría, me considero tu sombrerero loco personal. No seré quien esté en la cabecera de tu lista de admiradores pero estaré en ella; tal vez, si creas una y te acuerdas de ponerme allí. Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, demuestra que algo te agrada... que algo te gusta...y que algo ocultas.

¿Yo te gusto? Me sorprendería sino. Jajaja. Es broma.

Realmente, con sinceridad y si lo pienso mejor, no creo ser del tipo de personas gustables. Alguien de quien fácilmente puedes decir "me gusta". Aunque me gusta como soy, parece irónico.

No soy alguien a quien puedan encasillar como popular. De seguro que no me notarías si me vieras, o pasara por delante tuyo.

No te darías cuenta si estuviera cerca de ti, posiblemente. Soy casi invisible, casi imperceptible, pero tu no. Yo te noté. Y en cierta forma, también me notaste. Me agrada pensar en eso.

Tú eres alguien gustable. Lo eres porque me gustas.

Me gustas mucho y quiero que tú también te gustes. Incluso más de lo que me gustas a mí.

...

¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder tocarte.

Me gustaría poder sentirte.

Me gustaría acariciarte, abrazarte y besarte. Hacerte compañía cuando sientas soledad, abrigarte cuando sientas frío, desnudarte cuando tengas calor. Disculpa, me emocioné.

En verdad me gustas y quisiera hacer varias cosas contigo. Hay varias cosas que quiero hacerte, entre ellas, quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero hacer por ti lo que no hicieron por mí.

Quiero que sepas que aunque no esté contigo, estoy contigo.

Que aunque no te pueda ver, no pueda limpiar tus lágrimas, aferrarte a mi pecho y tocarte, puedo estar contigo. Puedo imaginarte. Puedo pasar mucho tiempo pensando en ti.

Puedo estar contigo, aunque no esté contigo.

¿Sabes por qué puedo hacer todo eso? Porque más que gustarme y más que hacerme desear estar contigo, existes.

Por sobre cualquier cosa, existes. Eres real, más que un producto de mi mente. Eres tú. Me gustas porque existes.

Me gustas porque eres tú.


End file.
